As a related-art laser apparatus, there exist a plurality of laser apparatus coupled to each other so as to obtain a large-output laser beam (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
As a mount structure for the laser apparatus described above, there exists a kinematic mount (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
It has been known that there is no redundant constraint in the above-mentioned structure, and therefore a force which causes distortion in each of an object to be supported and a support base is not generated even when a difference in thermal deformation is generated therebetween.
Further, there has been proposed a structure in which a laser apparatus is mounted on a kinematic mount having a holding mechanism so that an optical axis is arranged so as to pass on a line connecting zero degree of freedom and one degree of freedom so as to prevent an optical axis change due to thermal expansion (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).
The “degree of freedom” is hereinafter also referred to as “DOF”.